Academia de magia Nigthmare
by Lucy Moonlight
Summary: Nigthmare es una famosa academia de en donde van a estudiar jovenes magos y magas, lo que nadie sabe, es que un pequeño accidente puede cambiarlo todo, incluso acabar en catástrofe. Una terrible maldición caerá sobre la academia y unos jóvenes magos sufrirán las consecuencias.
1. Introducción

**Holaa, aqui les traigo un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió hace unos dias, es totalmente distinto al otro que estoy escribiendo puesto que este trata sobre la magia, si la magia un tema que a mi me ha fascinado desde que era muy pequeñita, y os preguntareis y que tiene que ver esto con pokemon? Pues la verdad es que nada, solamente me imagine como sería si los entrenadores utilizaran los ataques de los pokemons como si tuvieran poderes magicos y a partir de ahi mi cabeza empezó a trabajar y trabajar hasta que se le ocurrió esta loca idea. Les dire tambien que esta historia esta hecha con los personajes del manga, lo mas seguro es que todas mis historias traten sobre ellos y tambien les dire que aunque el fic suene cursi lo que ocurra aqui no sera siempre del color de rosas, al menos hasta el final del fic. ADVERTENCIA: este fic contendrá en el futuro posibles escenas sangrientas, por lo que he subido la categoria a T, tampoco pondre algo muy exagerado pero solo os lo advierto asi que si eres una persona sensible y no le gustan este tipo de cosas no seria aconsejable que lo leyeras, luego que no me echen las culpas de posibles traumas, aunque esto no lo digo para que os asusteis, recordad que solo es una advertencia. En este fic aparecerán todos los pokedex holders desde los de la primera generacion hasta los de la quinta. **

**Disclaimer: pokemon no me pertenece**

* * *

¿Alguna vez se te ha pasado por la cabeza como seria estudiar en una academia de magia? ¿O también el hecho de que un día descubres que tienes la capacidad de crear un hechizo a partir de tus propias manos? Eso es algo que solo les pasan a unos pocos, los descendientes de antiguos magos son las únicas personas que desarrollan estas increíbles habilidades. Estas personas si llegan a desarrollar por su cuenta unos hechizos básicos tienen el privilegio de estudiar en la famosa academia de magia Nightmare. ¿Sabíais que esta academia en verdad oculta un gran secreto? Es una leyenda que se ha contado de generación en generación. ¿Te gustaría saber más sobre la leyenda? Pues solo espera y verás porque es algo que podría cambiarlo todo. La leyenda es la siguiente:

_Se cuenta que hace muchísimo tiempo en el rincón más alejado y solitario del planeta vivía en un tétrico castillo un antiguo mago. Este mago había dominado los hechizos de todos los niveles de magia: desde el básico, hasta el nivel 5. Esto es algo que reducidas personas lo han logrado, son tan pocas las que lo han logrado que hasta se podrían contar con los dedos. Este mago se llamaba Daichi, nombre otorgado por su gran inteligencia. Daichi había luchado contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad que en aquellos tiempos asechaban al mundo, y se dice que logro encerrar a poderosísimas criaturas y a magos realmente temibles en un cofre mágico llamado cofre Mikaboshi, en el cual encerró también a un brujo llamado Raidon. Este brujo estaba hecho de la misma oscuridad, era terroríficamente sádico que destruía todo lo que se le pasara por delante matando a hombres, mujeres, ancianos e incluso niños, era una bestia asesina. Muchos lucharon contra el para detener todas las masacres y todas las muertes, pero Daichi fue el único que lo logró. Después de una feroz batalla que duró tres días sin descanso, encerró a Raidon en dicho cofre, en él, encerró también a miles de criaturas que Raidon había creado o que habían nacido también de la oscuridad liberando así al mundo de la catástrofe. Ese cofre fue ocultado en el sótano del castillo, fue cerrado con cinco candados y un encantamiento mágico formando una barrera alrededor del cofre. Cuando lo enterró, Daichi abandonó su hogar porque se decía de ahora en adelante, estas tierras estarían malditas, poseídas por el demonio que fue encerrado. Después de esto pasaron muchísimos siglos, décadas, años, hasta que en ese mismo lugar se construyó una academia de magia, para homenajear a Daichi el antiguo mago que liberó al mundo de la oscuridad. Actualmente la escuela tiene la finalidad de enseñar a jóvenes magos a utilizar y dominar sus poderes. Y se dice también que si algún día Raidon vuelve a despertar, significaría la llegada de un nuevo héroe, alguien con grandes habilidades mágicas, la reencarnación de Daichi, el mago legendario._

_La academia fue construida sobre el lugar en donde estaba el cofre maldito, pero para llegar al antiguo sótano, hacía falta atravesar unos pasadizos subterráneos que se extendían bajo tierra y llegar a la sala cruzando un extenso laberinto, pero claro eso es algo que jamás podría pasar ¿verdad? Además de que la puerta que conducía a esos pasadizos estaba oculta. Muchos intentaron buscarlo para ver si la leyenda era cierta, pero nadie la encontró jamás, hasta ahora…_

* * *

**Eso era la introduccion, mas que nada es una leyenda que salió de mi cabeza pero tarde una noche entera en planificarla. Los nombres de los personajes los he sacado de internet, he aqui sus significados**

**Daichi: Inteligencia.**

**Raidon: Rayo o Trueno**

**Mikaboshi: Amatsu Mikaboshi es el dios japones de la maldad, su nombre significa: "augusta estrella del cielo"**

**Basicamente eso es todo como introducción dentro de un rato subiré el primer cap que lo único que me falta es terminarlo, tranquilos ese episodio no tendrá escenas fuertes, los capitulos del principio serán mas tranquilitos no quiero poner algo gore justamente al principio**


	2. Capitulo 1: Bienvenidos a Nigthmare

**Hola tal y como les dije aqui les traigo el primer cap, tal y como dije en la introduccion este fic tendra algunas escenas gore pero para eso aun faltan unos cuantos capitulos este capitulo es normalito y bueno en mi reloj son las 00:31 de la noche por lo que oficialmente estamos en 3 de Marzo asi que solo tengo una cosa que decir: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Yellow! , asi es hoy según wikidex es el cumpleaños de Yellow asi que este capitulo se lo dedico a ella (aparte de que es de ella de quien habla este cap) bueno no me enrollo mas aqui le dejo el capitulo.**

* * *

_Dos meses antes_

Era una mañana tranquila, el sol brillaba desde lo más alto iluminando toda Viridian City. Ese día era un día muy especial para una jovencita que vivía allí, ese día era su cumpleaños. La joven cumplía ya 17 años. Eran las diez y media de la mañana y aún seguía durmiendo, sin embargo uno de los rayos de sol entró por su ventana despertándola. Aun no quería levantarse pero al ver la hora comprendió que si no lo hacía pronto su tío se impacientaría, así que con lentitud se levantó de la cama y se fue al cuarto de baño a echarse agua por la cara para despertarse. A continuación se quitó su pijama amarillo con dibujos de pikachus para vestirse, se puso sus típicos pantalones negros, su jersey gris debajo de su vestido naranja y sus botas. Ese día era también especial, no solo porque era su cumpleaños, sino porque ese era el día en el que empezaba un nuevo curso en la academia de magia Nightmare. No sabía mucho de ella puesto que se encontraba pasadas las montañas situadas al noroeste de la región Kanto. Después de 16 años trabajando en el campo con su tío hoy era el día en el que para Yellow comenzaba una nueva vida. Así que bajo por las escaleras de su casa para desayunar encontrándose con su tío el cual estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico.

-Buenos días tío-dijo Yellow con una sonrisa

-Ah, buenos días Yellow-le respondió devolviéndole el saludo pero concentrado en lo que leía

-¿Qué estás leyendo?-le preguntó mientras tostaba un par de tostadas

-Pues un artículo sobre la academia a la que vas a ir hoy-le respondió

-Y que es lo que dice-le preguntó sentándose en la mesa para empezar a comer

-Nada solamente mencionan que hoy a las cuatro será la ceremonia de inauguración seguida de las pruebas iniciales, ¿Te sientes preparada? Siempre puedes ir el año que viene

-No te preocupes-le respondió- ya sabes que desde que tengo estos poderes siempre he querido ir a esa academia

-Pero con tantos chicos como hay en el mundo, ¿porque tienes que ser tú la que desarrolla poderes extraños? Según tengo entendido no les pasa a todos

-Digamos que el destino así lo quiso-le respondió bebiendo un vaso de leche fría- será mejor que te prepares ya o llegaremos tarde

-Descuida pero acuérdate de lo que tienes que hacer antes-le respondió

- Si- asintió-a partir de hoy dejare de ser un _ella_

El viaje en coche no duró más de tres horas durante todo el camino el sol brillaba con fuerza, pero por alguna extraña razón cuando empezaban a adentrarse por terreno montañoso ese sol desapareció, en su lugar se levantó una espesa niebla pero por suerte no dificultó el viaje y llegaron hasta donde se encontraba la academia. Por fuera parecía el decorado de una película de terror, era más bien parecido a un castillo tétrico y antiguo, estaba claro que era más espeluznante en la realidad que en las fotos.

-Bueno…-dijo el tío de Yellow sin bajarse del coche- supongo que es el momento del adiós ¿no?

Me temo que si-le respondió bajando su cabeza-pero tranquilo escribiré cartas dos veces por mes y te llamare para contarte mis progresos como maga ya lo verás estarás orgullosa de tu sobrina-le dijo con una mirada decidida

-Cuídate mucho-le dijo abrazándola

-Lo mismo digo-le dijo correspondiendo el abrazo- saluda a todos en cuanto llegues, ¡ah! Y ten cuidado con el viaje de vuelta, si la niebla se pone más espesa para, no sigas conduciendo-le dijo cogiendo su maleta y bajándose del coche

-Descuida Yellow-le tranquilizó ahora me tengo que ir buena suerte-le dijo arrancando el coche y desapareciendo del lugar entre la terrible niebla

-De acuerdo Yellow-se habló a si misma- a partir de hoy comienza tu nueva vida-dijo colocándose bien su sombrero con el cual ocultaba su cabello observando el misterioso castillo- no me agrada mucho mentir pero la única forma de entrar en esta academia es siendo un chico ya que las plazas para las chicas estaban todas ocupadas- se decía a sí misma, y la verdad es que tuvo bastante suerte: después de buscar miles de soluciones para que pudiese entrar en la academia, finalmente encontró una, ya que aún quedaba libre una plaza de inscripción no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad ¡aunque tuviera que hacerse pasar por un chico! Su sueño era poder entrar en esta academia y al fin lo había conseguido además, debido al poco desarrollo que había sufrido su cuerpo podía hacerse pasar por uno de ellos sin ningún problema. Así que después de su reflexión mental cogió su maleta y emprendió el camino hacia el interior del edificio.

El interior del edificio era muy diferente al exterior ya que estaba iluminado y no era tan oscuro como el interior. En la entrada se podía ver a varios alumnos charlando animadamente ese sería otro problema para Yellow, debido a su modo de vida durante la infancia nunca se había relacionado con nadie de su edad, además de que ella era muy tímida, como se supone que iba a hacer amigos? Y si le hablase un chico, ¿cómo respondería? Muchos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza estaba tan centrada en ellos que no miraba por donde iba y chocó con alguien e inmediatamente ambos cayeron al suelo.

-¡Auch! Eso ha dolido-se quejó la persona con la que segundos antes había chocado Yellow

-L-lo siento muchísimo-dijo Yellow mientras se disculpaba con la cabeza cacha- no te había visto estaba pensando y no miraba por donde iba ¡lo siento muchooo!

-Tranquilo hombre si tampoco ha sido nada-dijo la persona levantándose del suelo sacudiéndose el polvo de sus ropas, era una chica castaña con unos grandes ojos azules- me llamo Blue ¿y tú?

-Y-Yellow-respondió algo nerviosa o más bien nervioso, era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien

-Vaya-gritó la castaña- eres muy chiquitito, y muy mono ¿serás mi amigo a partir de ahora?-dijo abrazando a Yellow haciendo que este se sorprendiera (N/A: a partir de ahora Yellow será tratado como un _él_)

-Tampoco soy tan pequeño-le respondió algo molesto- solo me faltan un par de centímetros para ser como tu

-Ya pero como eres un chico pues es algo extraño, mirándote yo diría que tienes… no se ¿15 años?- dijo mirándolo de arriba a abajo

-17-le corrigió

-Pues más a mi favor, normalmente los chicos de esta edad son más altos y tienen la voz más grave

-Pues estupendo-dijo recogiendo su maleta del suelo muy molesto- si no vas a parar de juzgarme por mi tamaño me temo que no podremos ser amigos

-Esperaaaaa- chilló- lo siento a veces hablo más de la cuenta-se disculpó- anda perdonameee-le dijo haciendo pucheros

-_Y tanto que habla más de la cuenta no se ha callado en ningún momento_- pensó Yellow con una gotita en la cabeza- De acuerdo

-¡Genial! pues entonces vamos que la ceremonia de abertura está a punto de empezar-dijo arrastrándolo hasta el salón de actos situado a la izquierda de la entrada.

Cuando llegaron al salón de actos estaba todo lleno de estudiantes, Yellow los miraba con asombro, la gran mayoría de ellos se veían muy fuertes y muy seguros de sí mismos y no como él que se avergonzaba incluso de hablar con una chica. Al cabo de cinco minutos en el gran escenario apareció un hombre mayor más o menos de unos 60 años de apariencia, llevaba un traje de color marrón muy elegante, sus cabellos eran grises ceniza. El hombre se colocó en frente de un atrio, enfoco el micrófono que había allí y se dirigió a los alumnos

-Buenos días estudiantes-saludó- jóvenes magos y magas de la academia nightmare, es un placer para mi informarles de que otro año más la academia seguirá enseñando a los jóvenes magos del mañana a utilizar sus poderes, sin embargo debido a unos problemas que tuvimos el año pasado el laboratorio de pociones no estará disponible hasta el próximo mes debido a un pequeño accidente que ocurrió el año pasado. Bueno echando eso a un lado les recuerdo que dentro de media hora empezarán las pruebas iniciales para las chicas y dentro de dos horas empezarán las de los chicos, así que les pido a las chicas que se dirijan al pabellón situado en el patio trasero de la academia y les informo a los chicos de que esperen pacientemente sin formar mucho jaleo, a las chicas que sean nuevas y no sepan a donde ir siempre pueden preguntar a los profesores que se encuentren mis compañeros Blaine y Pryce estarán dispuestos a indicarles el camino. Hagamos de este nuevo año escolar el mejor de todos, muchas gracias por su atención ahora pueden retirarse- finalizó de hablar recibiendo el aplauso de la multitud y también algún que otro silbido de algún alumno.

-Bueno yo me tengo que preparar para las pruebas- dijo Blue despidiéndose de Yellow- ¿qué te parece si nos reencontramos después para la hora de cenar? Así me cuantas en que clase te ha tocado y también de lo que eres capaz de hacer-le dijo guiñándole un ojo- bueno nos vemos después

-Adiós Blue- se despidió de la chica viendo cómo se perdía entre la multitud- bueno, ¿y ahora qué hago? Tengo una hora y aquí solo hay chicos-dijo mirando a su alrededor, únicamente había chicos cosa que hizo que se pusiera bastante nervioso, como ahora era un "chico" que pasaría si llegasen los típicos alumnos malos que se meten con los débiles? ¿O si se pierde, se cae y le pisan? Y nuevamente Yellow se perdió en su mente pensando la de cosas malas que le podría pasar cuando nuevamente volvió a chocarse con alguien pero por suerte de él, esta vez no se cayó

-L-Lo siento muchísimo-volvió a disculparse por segunda vez en menos de una hora

-Tranquilo no te preocupes- le respondió, Yellow al abrir sus ojos se encontró con unos alegres ojos rojos pertenecientes al chico con el que había chocado, tenía el pelo negro e iba vestido con una chaqueta roja, unos jeans azules y una gorra del mismo color que la chaqueta, al verlo por alguna extraña razón las mejillas de Yellow se tiñeron de un leve color carmesí, que por suerte, el chico no se había fijado- ¿Eres nuevo por aquí no? Es la primera vez que te veo, yo me llamo Red es un placer conocerte-le dijo extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo

-Y-Yo me llamo Y-Yellow- tartamudeó el chico respondiendo al saludo

-Un placer Yellow ahora me tengo que ir, ya nos veremos-dijo para marcharse y perderse entre la multitud, Yellow no sabía el tiempo que se había quedado mirando en la dirección por la que se marchó el chico y tampoco le importó, se quedó allí quieto hasta que el dichoso sonido el timbre le despertó de su sueño, miró la hora, rayos, ¡ya era la hora del examen de iniciación! Y todo el mundo se había marchado ya, así que Yellow tuvo que correr y preguntarle a un profesor que pasaba por allí, y gracias a Arceus, llegó al pabellón justo cuando salía por la puerta el último mago, así que entró lo más rápido que pudo

-Siento llegar tarde-dijo jadeando a causa de la carrera

-Joven mago llega usted tarde-le dijo la profesora encargada de las pruebas, era una mujer joven y bastante atractiva con no más de treinta años, tenía el cabello largo y oscuro, y sus ojos eran de un color violeta tan claro como el cristal

-Lo siento me perdí- le respondió con una mirada de cachorro

-Da igual, puesto que no tengo nada que hacer, haré una excepción y le hare la prueba

-M-muchísimas gracias-dijo Yellow feliz (N/A: como decirle que no a una carita así ^^)

-Pasa-le dijo entrando en el pabellón, era un sitio enorme, algo oscuro pero bastante espacioso- Bien, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Yellow

-Bien Yellow-dijo mientras apuntaba sus datos en un cuaderno de notas- muéstrame lo que sabes hacer

-De acuerdo este es un hechizo que aprendí no hace mucho- dijo concentrándose para visualizar mejor el conjuro, respiro hondo y vació su mente todos los pensamientos innecesarios. A continuación colocó sus manos delante suya con sus palmas apuntando al techo, y estas empezaron a brillar con una luz amarilla resplandeciente. Seguidamente junto las dos manos y la luz se hico más intensa, cuando en su mente ya tenía el hechizo visualizado, abrió sus manos mostrando una pequeña esfera amarilla chispeante- hechizo básico nº 4 chispa

-Asombroso-le dijo la profesora- eres el primer alumno que muestra ese conjuro durante una prueba inicial, el resto suelo usar los conjuros básicos 1, 2 y 3 puesto que son más fáciles, además el conjuro básico 4 se aprende al final del primer curso, es extraño

-Tardé 3 años en perfeccionarlo-dijo Yellow algo confundido por lo que le acababa de decir la mayor

-¿Y no sabes los otros tres conjuros Yellow?-preguntó

-No señora-le respondió algo triste

-Lastima-dijo la mujer- de ser así podríamos haberte pasado al nivel 1 pero que se le va a hacer, aquí tienes-dijo entregándole un certificado- es la prueba de que has pasado con éxito la prueba inicial estarás en el primer curso en donde te enseñaran los hechizos básicos 1, 2, 3, y 4, y también te daré esto- dijo entregándole una tarjeta-estas tarjetas son las que utiliza cada alumno para acceder a sus habitaciones, se encuentran en la torre norte de la academia, los chicos duermen en el primer piso y las chicas en el segundo, en la planta baja tenéis la cafetería eso es todo ahora puedes irte

-Muchas gracias-le respondió Yellow con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, había pasado la prueba y ya oficialmente era un estudiante de la academia Nightmare. Después de la prueba se dirigió a la torre norte para dejar sus cosas en su habitación. Era bastante espaciosa, puesto que cada habitación era de dos personas, miró la habitación con más detenimiento, estaba vacía lo que significaría que su compañero de cuarto aún no había llegado.

-Ahí va-Yellow se percató de una cosa puesto que ahora era un chico tendría que compartir la habitación con uno ¡menudo desastre! ¿Cómo podía hacer algo así? Es decir, ella jamás había estado con uno más de cinco minutos, ¿y ahora encima tenía que compartir habitación con uno? Definitivamente jamás pensó que tendría que enfrentarse a algo así, además tenía que tener mucho cuidado, puesto que como en realidad era una chica debía de tener mucho cuidado de que su compañero no la descubriese. Bueno ya se le ocurriría algo, miró la hora y recordó que había quedado con Blue así que rápidamente bajo a la cafetería.

Al llegar vio que su amiga estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la esquina leyendo, ¿porque estaba sola? ¿Acaso no tenía más amigos? ¡Pero si era una persona muy abierta! No le dio más vueltas y se dirigió hasta donde estaba su nueva amiga y se sentó al lado suya.

-¿Y bien?-le pegunto dejando su lectura a medias lo que parecía ser una revista de moda

¿Y bien qué?-le respondió

-Pues de tu asombrosa prueba y de el fabuloso hechizo que formulaste-le dijo, un momento ¿cómo rayos sabía lo de la prueba?, no se lo había dicho a nadie y dudaba que la profesora fuese una bocazas- Me lo dijeron hace un rato, sabes ahora toda la academia habla de ti hohoho

-Genial-dijo dejándose caer sobre la mesa, ¡ahora estaba en boca de todos! cosa que no le gustaba para nada, ¿no podía ser un estudiante como cualquier otro? ¿Qué culpa tenia de no saber que su hechizo era tan difícil? si lo llega a saber antes hubiese sido mejor esperar a dominar alguno de los otros tres, definitivamente no le gustaba llamar la atención- ¿Y quién es el que se fue de la lengua? Porque alguien tenía que haberme visto ¿no?

-Pues si fue ese de allí- le dijo señalando a un chico que más que hablar con sus amigos, lo que hacía era gritarles, estaba sentado sobre una de las mesas, tenía una chaqueta roja y un palo de billar sobre su hombro además, tenía el cabello oscuro y unos ojos ámbares

-Que pinta de bueno tiene-dijo Yellow con sarcasmo y mirándole con odio, por culpa de ese cotilla ahora sería conocido por la escuela por lo menos durante dos semanas

-Y que lo digas, no te conviene mucho juntarte con él, no es un chico muy agradable que digamos, lo único que puede hacer es usar su "encanto" para cortejar a las chicas y después dejarlas con el corazón roto

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Acaso tu sufriste por esa experiencia?-le preguntó con asombro

-¡Claro que no!- gritó llamando la atención de más de uno- que asco no vuelvas a decir eso nunca más ¿entendiste?- le dijo molesta volviendo a sentarse

-De acuerdo lo siento-le dijo- mejor comamos algo y nos olvidamos ¿vale?

-De acuerdo-le contestó, fueron a buscar unas bandejas para que pusieran en ella lo que cada uno iba a comer, después se volvieron a sentar en la mesa pero ninguna de las dos habló durante toda la cena, después de cenar era hora de volver a sus cuartos

-¿Nos vemos mañana?-le dijo Yellow pero la castaña no respondió, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos así que solo le sonrió y se dirigió a su cuarto- Gran trabajo Yellow-se dijo una vez que estaba sola, por una vez que hace una amiga y por un comentario esta no le dirige la palabra, sin embargo era extraño su comportamiento ¿tanto le había afectado? Era algo que por mucho que lo pensaba no lo entendía, así que se dirigió a su cuarto algo pensativa.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto se sorprendió por lo que vio, la habitación había cambiado totalmente, ya no era como antes, el color mimbre de las paredes había desaparecido por uno fucsia, además la gran alfombra vieja que había antes había desaparecido, ahora había una rosa y tenía dibujada flores, además de que toda la habitación estaba llena de peluches ¡incluso en su cama había varios! ¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar?

-¿Pero qué?...-fue lo único que llego a decir

-Oh hola tú debes de ser Yellow-habló una voz por detrás suya que traía una gran maleta y un ¿costurero? ¿Desde cuando un chico traía este tipo de cosas en la mano? El chico iba vestido con un sweater rojo y negro y sus pantalones eran negros también, además llevaba un gran gorro en su cabeza blanco con una raya roja y una pokeball negra dibujada. Sus ojos eran de un color rojo carmesí

-¿Hola? ¿Se puede saber que le ha pasado a la habitación?-preguntó sin saber nada

-Pues veras -le dijo el chico- cuando entre en la habitación mis ojos se horrorizaron de lo que vieron, en serio ¿cómo pueden tener unas habitaciones unos tonos tan deprimentes? Así que le hice un par de apaños con unas telas que tenía a mano- dijo haciendo girar unas tijeras sobre su dedo índice

-Pero la habitación es rosa-dijo con un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho- ¿cómo te explicas que unos chicos duerman en una habitación rosa llena de peluches?-le gritó, aunque ella en verdad fuera una chica nunca le gustó el color rosa ni ninguno de sus derivados

-Pero si está muy bien-le respondió- ahora tiene un toque fabuloso- dijo con un aire soñador

-Genial definitivamente genial-dijo Yellow suspirando ese día había sido de lo peor: primero casi no llega a la prueba puesto que se había perdido, después su única amiga se enfada con ella y ahora por ultimo su compañero era algo "extraño". Pero bueno el primer día siempre dicen que es el más duro, aunque para Yellow, esto solo era el principio.

* * *

**Pues ya esta ese ha sido el primer capitulo lo he echo algo extenso porque me he dado cuenta de que a la mayoria les gustan los capitulos largos asi que mientras tenga tiempo los escribiré largos. He aqui un par de preguntas (no es necesario que contesten)**

**¿Que os a parecido el primer dia de Yellow?**

**¿A que se deberá la extraña actitud de Blue durante la cena? (para los que lo piensen: no se enamoró de Gold ni tuvieron algo en el pasado, es por otra cosa)**

**¿Que os parece Ruby como compañero de cuarto? **

**¿Merezco algun review?**

**Eso es todo por hoy, para los que lean mi otro fic, espero tener la continuacion pronto ya que se avecinan dos semanas muy duras (EXAMENES FINALEES) así que intentaré traerlo antes del miercoles pero no prometo nada**


	3. Capitulo 2: Nuevos compañeros

**Hola, siento la demora pero estos dias no he tenido muchas ganas de escribir, por hablar de la inspiración. Aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia.**

**Notas:**

**-dialogos-**

**-_pensamientos_-**

**(N/A: Nota de autora, aclaraciones)**

* * *

La noche había sido más tranquila en comparación con el resto del día, tras conocer a su compañero y a su gran afición por la moda, Yellow se puso a organizar sus cosas en el espacio que le correspondía para después irse a dormir. Había sido un día bastante cansado así que decidió dormirse pronto, sin embargo la tranquilidad duró solamente unas cuantas horas. Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando un extraño ruido metálico la despertó de su profundo sueño. Al abrir los ojos vio a su compañero de cuarto en la pequeña mesa al lado de su cama, con las gafas puestas y ¿tejiendo? ¿Pero quien rayos se pone a tejer a esas horas de la mañana? Definitivamente solo su compañero quien respondía al nombre de Ruby.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?-le respondió Yellow somnolienta

-Tejer-dijo sin apartar la vista de su trabajo- ¿acaso no lo ves?

-¡¿Y por qué tejes a las cinco de la mañana?! -le recriminó Yellow algo molesta

-Está claro, tejo la ropa que llevaré durante este curso, verás, mi padre es algo… incomprensible. Lo que pasa es que ha llenado mi maleta de ropa vieja y fea, así que les estoy dando un toque de "estilo" más moderno ¿no pensarás que iba a llevar esto verdad?-dijo enseñándole un jersey gris algo viejo y con pelusas

-Ya -dijo Yellow con una gota en la cabeza- pero solo son las cinco podrías haberte esperado

-No puedo, las clases empiezan a las ocho de la mañana y el desayuno es a las siete y media, normalmente la gente se despierta a las siete para prepararse para las clases, obviamente no me daría tiempo a tejer y vestirme adecuadamente por eso tejo temprano

-¿Y va a ser muchos días?

-Supongo que en dos semanas habré terminado

-¡¿Dos semanas?!

-Eso sería dándome prisa, y si me disculpas debo de seguir o jamás terminaré-dijo volviendo a lo suyo

-Bueno supongo que podría dar una vuelta por el instituto antes de que empiecen las clases- dijo levantándose de la cama

Yellow se dirigió al baño y se dio una ducha, después se vistió con su ropa de siempre y se recogió bien el cabello y lo ocultó bajo el sombrero. Después de arreglarse salió de la habitación.

...

Los pasillos de la escuela estaban desiertos, tampoco conocía mucho acerca del lugar, solo sabía que se encontraba en la torre norte del edificio y que la academia tenía cuatro torres en las cuales había varias clases, y en el edificio principal estaba el gran salón y la biblioteca. Así que optó por dirigirse a la biblioteca, a lo mejor se encontraba con alguien por el camino.

Cuando llegó al lugar vio que el lugar estaba totalmente silencioso: La biblioteca era enorme habían miles de estanterías con miles y miles de libros, también habían varias mesas, seguramente los alumnos realizarían allí trabajos en grupo o individuales, puesto que habían varios ordenadores. Se fijó que en una de las mesas había una chica que parecía estar leyendo. Tenía el pelo azul sujeto en dos coletas, sus ojos eran de un azul muy claro, llevaba un gorro blanco con un lazo azul (N/A: el lazo lo he puesto azul en lugar de rojo, ya verán porque). La chica apartó la vista de su libro y observó a Yellow

-H-Hola-dijo Yellow tímidamente

-Hola, ¿tú eres Yellow no?- le respondió

-Así es, ¿supongo que sabes de mí a causa de los rumores no?

-Es efecto, Yellow el joven mago que realizó el conjuro de nivel básico chispa, como no saber de ti

-Cierta persona me vio cuando realizaba el examen de iniciación y se lo contó a todo el que encontró, ahora soy noticia en toda la escuela-dijo Yellow no muy animada

-Bueno para alguien nuevo es normal al principio sentirse algo incómodo pero no te preocupes nadie se va a reír de ti ni nada simplemente eres noticia pero estoy segura que dentro de unos días la gente se olvidará de lo sucedido

-Espero que tengas razón- le contestó sonriendo levemente

-Me llamo Crystal-le dijo la muchacha- soy una maga de nivel 1 es un placer conocerte

-¡¿N-Nivel 1?!-dijo Yellow bastante sorprendida- y la gente se fija en mi por eso y no en ti por tener más nivel

-Bueno en esta escuela hay varios alumnos que se encuentran en el nivel 1 o superior. En mi caso estudie mucho para el examen de iniciación, sabias que si en ese examen exhibes los cuatro conjuros básicos te auto colocan en el nivel 1? Aunque claro para eso tuve que estudiar muchísimo

-No lo sabía- le dijo apanada- si lo llego a saber quizás hubiese esperado el nivel básico no parece suponer un gran reto

-El nivel básico es para gente que no puede controlar la magia por sí misma, más que nada te enseñan a controlarla, yo desarrollé mis poderes hace algo más de un año por eso decidí esperar ya que estaba segura de que lograría dominar los cuatro hechizos sin problemas-dijo con aires de superioridad

-Vaya eres increíble Crystal- le halagó Yellow

-Gracias -le sonrió la peliazul- oh vaya, ¡mira qué hora es! dentro de poco comenzaran las clases será mejor que te prepares bien- dijo levantándose de la silla y saliendo de la biblioteca

-Así que se podía saltar el nivel básico… Hubiese estado bien saberlo -suspiró- pero bueno yo llevo menos tiempo que Crystal con esto de la magia hace 4 meses que desarrollé mis poderes así que unas clases no me vienen tan mal además no hay prisa -sonrió- bueno debería de irme ya dentro de media hora comienzan las clases-dijo dirigiéndose a la cafetería.

Terminado el desayuno, Yellow caminaba por los pasillos. Según dos alumnos que se encontró por el camino debería de ir a la entrada en donde había un tablón de anuncios con todos los alumnos y sus clases correspondientes. Por el camino se encontró a Blue

-Blue-san- saludó Yellow, la mencionada volteó a verla y le sonrió

-Buenos días Yellow, que tal tu primera noche en Nigthmare?

-Extraña-dijo al recordar las cosas extrañas que hacia su compañero de cuarto

-¿Problemas con tu compañero?

-Problemas no- le respondió- es solo que es algo rarillo… Y tú, ¿qué tal es tu compañera?

-No tengo compañera- le dijo

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?- preguntó sorprendida

-No lo sé simplemente me dijeron que mi compañera se arrepintió en el último momento de matricularse aquí y por lo tanto no comparto cuarto con nadie

-Qué suerte- dijo Yellow habiendo pucheros, Blue rió ante el comportamiento de su amigo- Por cierto-le dijo seria- siento mucho si lo de ayer te molestó, no entiendo cuáles son tus motivos ni tampoco te obligare a que los respondas pero si el chico del palo de billar te hico algo haré que se arrepienta- dijo seriamente cosa que sorprendió a su amiga

-No te preocupes Yellow- le sonrió- gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero no es nada en serio ese chico no me hizo nada solamente me hico recordar el pasado-dijo bajando la cabeza con su mirada perdida

-Siento si te he hecho recordar algo que no querías- le miró tristemente

-Te he dicho que no te preocupes, bueno será mejor que vayamos a ver el tablón no vaya a ser que no lleguemos a clases a tiempo

-¡Sí!- le respondió con una sonrisa

...

Cuando llegaron la mayoría de los alumnos se habían ido ya pero aun había un gran pelotón de gente empujando para ver su número de clase. Con dificultad, Blue y Yellow se metieron en la gran marea humana, Yellow al ser tan pequeño fue pisoteado por más de uno, por suerte Blue llegó rápidamente en su ayuda. Finalmente se posicionaron en primera fila

-Estoy en la clase 0-A- dijo Blue

-Yo también- le respondió Yellow

-Geniaaal-chilló- estaremos en la misma clase

Cuando todo el mundo se había ido ya Blue y Yellow se iban en dirección a su clase pero en ese momento llegó una muchacha algo apresurada que se llevó una gran desilusión al ver que alguien se había llevado las listas de las clases antes de que ella pudiera verlas, seguramente habría sido algún gracioso. La muchacha se dejó caer al suelo algo desanimada

-¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?-dijo bastante preocupada -no me gustaría que me castiguen el primer día solo por llegar tarde

Yellow miró a la joven detenidamente, se le hacía muy familiar, ahora que caía, Crystal la chica que se encontró esta mañana en la biblioteca era muy parecida a ella ¿porque motivo sería?

-Si necesitas ayuda te puedo ayudar- se ofreció Blue amablemente

-¿De verdad?-chilló la chica muy ilusionada

-Claro, ¿cuál es tu clase?

-No lo sé, solamente sé que estoy en el nivel básico

-Igual que nosotras- dijo esta vez Yellow- puedes acompañarnos es muy probable que estés en nuestra clase, la 0-A que en la 0-B, en esa clase solo hay 8 alumnos así que seguramente estarás en la nuestra que si mal no recuerdo eran de 15

-Vaya, ¿cómo logras acordarte?- le preguntó Blue a su amigo- yo apenas recuerdo que comí ayer

-Memoria fotográfica- sonrió Yellow- supongo que me viene de familia

-Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda en serio- sonrió la muchacha

-Por cierto- le dijo Yellow- ¿conoces a Crystal? Es que me la encontré esta mañana en la biblioteca y me has recordado mucho a ella

-Típico de ella-le contestó encogiéndose de hombros- es mi compañera de cuarto, siempre está leyendo es algo que le encanta hacer y también es mi prima, aunque somos muy opuestas

-Ya decía yo que os parecíais en algo-sonrió Yellow

-Pero solo por el vestuario- le respondió- nuestras personalidades son totalmente distintas. Por ejemplo este conjunto nos lo compro mi tía, es decir su madre, pues a Crys no le gustó ¿os lo podéis creer? Dice que parece una barra de caramelo y que jamás de los jamases se lo pondría aunque al final mi tía le obligo a ponérselo, pero yo pienso que es una monada ¿no creéis?-dijo dando una vuelta completa para mostrar mejor su vestimenta, al igual que el de Crystal, se componía de una camisa de media manga roja bajo un peto color azul marino. Además de unos calcetines blancos largos que le cubrían hasta las rodillas y unas deportivas rojas. Llevaba un gorro blanco con un lazo rojo alrededor de él, la única diferencia con el de Crystal es que esta tenía el lazo del gorro azul, además de que ella era morena y tenía los ojos castaños, mientras que Crystal tenía el cabello y los ojos azules. Ambas se recogían el pelo con dos coletas.

-Pues son unos conjuntos muy bonitos- dijo Yellow con una sonrisa

-Aaaaah!- gritó Blue- mirad la hora que es hemos hablado tanto que no nos hemos fijado, vamos a llegar tarde

Y dicho esto inmediatamente las tres echaron a correr rumbo hacia su clase

-Por cierto- le dijo Blue mientras corrían- no te hemos preguntado por tu nombre

-Me llamo Soul- le respondió la castaña

-Yo Blue, y él es Yellow- le respondió

-Un placer

...

Pasaron unos 2 minutos y llegaron a la clase, afortunadamente el profesor entró 15 segundos después que ellas por lo que no se consideraba que hubiesen llegado tarde. Era una clase más bien pequeñita en la que había 15 alumnos y el profesor. Los pupitres estaban colocados en cuatro columnas con cuatro filas. En frente estaba la mesa del profesor y la pizarra.

-Buenos días les saludó el profesor- este era un hombre alto, tenía el cabello castaño desordenado y los ojos castaños también. Vestía con una camisa azul y una corbata verde con rayas amarillas. Llevaba también unos pantalones marrón claro y unos zapatos -me llamo Bill y seré vuestro tutor durante estos cinco años en la escuela. Os preguntareis porque son todos las años con el mismo profesor, pues no tengo ni idea, así han sido las normas desde los comienzos de esta academia, así que espero que todos podamos llevarnos bien. Bueno empezaremos pasando lista y así nos vamos conociendo todos: Bianca…- llamó el profesor a la primera de la lista

-¡Aquí estoy!-dijo alegremente una joven, parecía ser algo despistada puesto que miraba por la ventana antes de que la nombrasen. Era rubia y tenía unos alegres ojos verdes, también llevaba un gran gorro verde

-Siguiente Black…

-¡Yo!- gritó alegremente un joven, el cual se levantó de la silla y todo- soy Black y voy a ser el mejor mago de esta escuela solo esperen se lo demostraré a todos- El chico que gritaba demasiado para algunos, profesor incluido, tenía el pelo castaño el cual era bastante despeinado con las puntas elevadas hacia arriba, Sus ojos eran castaños, además llevaba puesta una gorra roja.

-Eres muy escandaloso -le dijo Bill molesto- siguiente Blue…

-Aquí- contestó Blue

-Ah sí, me acuerdo de ti- le dijo el profesor- tu fuiste la alumna que causó la explosión en el laboratorio el año pasado, veo que te hicieron repetir de curso por eso, procura tener más cuidado en el futuro y siempre que tengas dudas pregúntale a un maestro

-Si señor- le contestó algo avergonzada rascándose la cabeza

-Diamond…- continuó nombrando el profesor

-Yo- dijo tranquilamente un chico sentado en la primera fila, tenía el cabello corto y azul y sus ojos también eran azules, además llevaba una boina roja

-_Al menos no todos los alumnos son ruidosos_- agradeció Bill en sus pensamientos- siguiente Esmerald…

-Aquí- dijo un chico con una mirada algo aburrida, era rubio con los ojos verdes. Lo que más extrañaba era que la forma en la que estaba peinado su pelo, era más bien como una media luna, o en su defecto un croissant, además de que el chico era muy bajito

-Gold…- siguió nombrando

-Yo-dijo un chico el cual Yellow ya conocía, era el chico molesto del palo de billar. Estaba sentado con los pies encima de la mesa y tenía el palo colocado detrás de sus hombros. Parecía estar más aburrido que el anterior

-Siéntate bien- le ordenó Bill y luego continúo nombrando- Joey

Aquí señor- dijo alegremente un chico moreno con una gorra azul

-Pearl…

-Aquí-dijo un chico sentado en primera fila, a simple vista parecía algo impaciente, pues no paraba de dar golpecitos en el suelo con sus pies hasta que lo nombraron. Era rubio y tenía sus ojos naranjas

-Ruby…

-Aquí- saludó cortésmente el chico, Yellow suspiró pesadamente, su compañero de cuarto estaba en su misma clase

-Sapphire…

-Yo- dijo una chica la cual tenía el cabello castaño y unos bonitos ojos color zafiro. Tenía un pañuelo azul en la cabeza.

-Silver…

-Aquí…- dijo un chico en voz muy baja. Era pelirrojo y tenía los ojos plateados.

-Soul…

-¡Aquí!- dijo alegremente la castaña

-White…

Yo- dijo la nombrada levantándose al igual que había hecho Black- y aprovecho esta ocasión para pedirles que me voten como delegada de clase les prometo que si me votan facilitaré las cosas- les dijo alegremente a sus compañeros

-Bueno eso va después, ahora siéntate por favor- le pidió Bill- Wally…

-Yo- dijo tímidamente un chico, tenía el cabello y los ojos verdes. Parecía ser un chico de pocas palabras

-Y por último Yellow…

-Yo- dijo Yellow

-Bien eso es todo- finalizó el profesor- Bien ahora les contaré más o menos de que irán los siguientes años de magia. Este es el nivel principiante, algunos ya lo saben pero en este nivel únicamente se aprenden cuatro hechizos correspondientes a los cuatro elementos principales: Agua, Hierba, Fuego y Eléctrico. Cada nivel de magia dura un año, pasado ese tiempo si tus progresos han influido positivamente pasas al nivel 1. En ese nivel se incorporan más hechizos, y también tres elementos nuevos: Hielo, Bicho y Psíquico- todo esto lo explicaba mientras hacia un resumes en la pizarra- Lo último que debo deciros es que cuando lleguéis al nivel 2 se os obsequiará con un compañero pokemon. Este compañero os ayudará en vuestro camino pero tened en cuenta que no es una mascota, es únicamente un compañero en el cual os sentiréis ligados por un lazo mágico, es difícil de explicar pero- en ese momento Bill sacó una pokeball del cual salió un Eevee- se convertirá en alguien muy especial- dijo acariciando a la pequeña criatura

-Que mono es- suspiraron algunas alumnas al ver la ternura que desprendía el pequeño

-Vaya ya quiero conocer a mi compañero- dijo Blue ilusionada

-Yo también- le respondió Yellow

-Por cierto he de comunicaros que mañana haréis un pequeño examen- desde luego esas palabras no le sentaron nada bien a la clase, algunos se quejaban, otros lloraban y otros simplemente no le daban mayor importancia- Dado que sois 15 personas, os he organizado en grupos de tres

-¿No podemos elegir nosotros los compañeros?- preguntó tranquilamente Diamond

-No- contestó- os he organizado según me ha parecido cuando he pasado lista espero que a nadie le incomode sus compañeros porque las listas no se van a cambiar- continuó escribiendo los grupos en la pizarra, cuando dejó de escribir muchos protestaron pero Bill no les hizo el menor caso. Los grupos quedaron así:

Bianca, Blue y Wally

Silver, Black y Ruby

Yellow, Sapphire y Gold

Pearl, White y Soul

Diamond, Joey y Esmerald

Al ver los grupos, Yellow únicamente se auto golpeó la cabeza contra su mesa

-Porque…- es lo único que dijo

-Bueno míralo por el lado bueno- dijo Blue intentando animarle- así haces amigos

-Si con una chica que apenas conozco y el chico molesto del palo de billar- dijo Yellow mirando con odio al profesor, ¿porque todo lo malo le pasaba únicamente a ella? (N/A: pues esto es solo el principio xD)

...

Terminado de formar los grupos, sonó el timbre indicando el final de la clase y el inicio del recreo. Blue, Yellow y Soul (quien en pocos minutos se había vuelto muy amiga de ellas) caminaban tranquilamente por el pasillo. En la entrada de la escuela, en donde habían colgado las listas de esa mañana, se encontraban nuevamente un grupo de gente observando el tablón de anuncios

-Cierto- dijo Blue- hoy colgaban también las listas anunciando los clubs de la escuela, ¿tenéis intención de entrar en alguno?

-Pues no lo sé- respondió Soul- supongo que hasta que no vea los distintos clubs que hay no poder tomar una decisión

-Entonces vayamos a verlos- propuso Yellow, las dos chicas asintieron

Cuando la multitud se había disipado las tres observaron el tablón, había gran cantidad de clubs y también unas listas para que la gente se inscribiera en ellos. Los clubs eran: Baloncesto, Jardinería, Defensa Personal, Magia avanzada (solo para niveles 4 y 5), Manualidades, Cocina e Informática

-Cuantos, la verdad no se cual elegir- dijo Blue algo indecisa

-Pues yo creo que me voy a apuntar al de manualidades- dijo Soul inscribiéndose en la lista

-Yo no me voy a apuntar a ninguno- afirmó Yellow

-Parece ser que se pueden elegir varios clubs- dijo Blue al ver que algunos nombres se repetían en distintos clubs - decidido me voy al de defensa personal

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron Soul y Yellow sorprendidas, de todos los clubs ese es el que menos esperaban que escogiese su amiga

-Si ese y el de cocina- dijo inscribiéndose en ambos

-Blue-san en defensa personal…- dijo Yellow imaginándose a su amiga en esa situación

-Entiende Yellow que una chica como yo debe de defenderse de los abusones- le explicó- una chica tan hermosa como yo no puede pasear por las calles indefensa

-Visto de ese punto tienes razón- dijo Soul- ¿pero tú sabes algo de eso?

-Claro, de pequeña iba a Karate y Taekuondo

-Increíble- dijeron mirándola con respeto

...

En ese momento vieron a unas cuantas chicas correr por los pasillos muy emocionadas, que gritaban algo de una prueba de baloncesto, seguramente serían las pruebas para entrar al equipo. Las tres chicas decidieron ir a ver. Al llegar al patio se podía ver a unos chicos en la cancha de baloncesto. Había muchos chicos para hacer la prueba pero parecía ser que cuatro de ellos estaban a punto de empezar un mini-partido como calentamiento

-Bien será un enfrentamiento de dos contra dos ¿de acuerdo?- dijo un chico el cual Yellow ya conocía, cabello negro y ojos rojos era lo único que necesitaba ver para saber que era el chico con el que chocó ayer

-Esto será divertido- dijo el chico que estaba en la misma clase que Yellow y las otras, Black

-Red-sempai te comunico que vas a perder- amenazó el chico del palo de billar, que en ese mismo instante no lo tenía, llamado Gold. A su lado había un chico alto castaño de ojos verdes que únicamente observaba la discusión que habían empezado los dos chicos

-Eso ya lo veremos- continuó hablando Red- pues entonces seréis tú y Green contra Black y yo ¿entendido?

-Por mi puedes empezar cuando quieras- sonrió burlonamente

El mini partido dio comienzo Red comenzó botando la pelota para introducirse en el campo contrario. Paso fácilmente a Gold pero fue detenido por Green quien le robó la pelota con facilidad

-¡Kyaaaa! Green-sama es increíble- gritaron un par de chicas entusiasmadas

Cuando el castaño se disponía a lanzar fue bloqueado por Black el cual dio un gran salto para desviar el balón que parecía que de no haberlo evitado hubiese entrado en el aro

-Toda tuya Red-sempai- dijo lanzando el balón hacia su compañero pero esta vez fue Gold quien robó el balón

-Va a ser que no- sonrió burlonamente para después darle un gran pase a Green el cual esquivó a Black y terminó encestando

-¡Nooooo! ¡Hemos perdidoooo!- lloraron Red y Black como si tuviesen 5 años

-Gran partido chicos- dijo el entrenador acercándose a la cancha- pero si quieren de verdad entrar en el equipo van a tener que esforzarse más

-¡Si entrenador! -gritaron los cuatro al unísono

-Vaya ha sido un gran partido ¿no creéis?- preguntó Blue emocionada tras la pequeña representación. Soul asintió a lo que dijo la castaña pero Yellow aún seguía perdida en el partido, en específico en Red, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas

-Tierra llamando a Yellow- dijo Soul moviendo las manos delante de la rubia para que reaccionara

-¿Eh?- dijo Yellow volviendo en sí

-Ya era hora me pregunto si ibas a seguir mirando a Red mucho tiempo- sonrió Blue maliciosamente

-¿¡QUEEEE!?- gritó Yellow totalmente roja

-¿Anda te gusta un chico?- preguntó Soul con una sonrisa sorprendida

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO- gritó totalmente avergonzada- ADEMAS SOY UN CHICO ¿COMO ESPERAIS A QUE ME GUSTE UNO?

-No es nada malo- dijo Blue

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Soul- además te veías tan mono- dijo abrazándolo

-No puedo respirar- dijo Yellow intentando liberarse del agarre de la castaña

...

Al día siguiente la clase se preparaba para el examen que les había puesto Bill. Se iba a realizar afuera, al aire libre y el examen consistía en ir a buscar unas hierbas medicinales para unas pociones que iban a preparar los del nivel 3. Cada grupo se fue por su lado y comenzó a buscar. Antes que eso Bill les advirtió que no se salieran del perímetro de la escuela puesto que estaba prohibido y era una de las normas más importantes que tenía Nightmare. Yellow, Sapphire y Gold se adentraron un poco en el bosque para comenzar a buscar aunque este último no tenía intención de buscar nada.

-Bueno y por donde comenzamos- se preguntó Yellow- este bosque es enorme

-Que sensación más agradable se puede sentir la naturaleza- dijo Sapphire la cual parecía disfrutar mucho del paisaje

-Aburrido…- dijo Gold sentándose en el suelo

-Por lo menos nos podrías ayudar a buscar las hierbas ¿no?- le dijo Yellow algo molesta

-¿Para qué motivo voy a buscar algo que van a utilizar otros? Si los del nivel 3 son los que van a utilizar estas hiervas pues que las busquen ellos

-Ohhh- dijo Sapphire la cual había visto a un Zigzagoon moverse entre las hierbas, al ver que el pokemon se perdía entre la fauna decidió subirse a un árbol para observar mejor a ver si lo veía

-Tres segundos para subirse al árbol… no está mal chica de la selva- dijo Gold

-Sapphire bájate de ahí podría ser peligroso- dijo Yellow preocupada

-Tranquilo estoy acostumbrada a esto desde que tenía 7 años -le tranquilizó -¡aja! te encontré -dijo cogiendo una liana y deslizándose hacia la yerba alta saltando sobre el pokemon pero este echo a correr y la castaña lo siguió

-Genial ahora va y se nos pierde la niña Tarzán- dijo Gold al ver que Sapphire se había esfumado entre la fauna

-No te quedes ahí y ayúdame a encontrarla- le recriminó

Cuando avanzaron por la hierba vieron que la castaña se encontraba en un claro. Los tres se sorprendieron ya que se podía notar una energía entraña en el ambiente, desde luego se habían salido del perímetro puesto que ya no veían las montañas donde se encontraba la academia

-Nos hemos perdido-dijo Yellow asustada

-Eso ha sido por tu culpa salvaje- le regañó Gold a Sapphire

-¡¿En algún momento les dijo que me siguieran?!- se defendió esta

-No os peléis -les gritó Yellow molesta -ha sido culpa de los dos

-Mirad eso- dijo Gold apuntando con su palo de billar a un árbol hueco que se extendía bajo tierra

-Que emocionante -dijo Sapphire -se puede sentir una gran energía por ahí

-Pues en marcha -dijo Gold metiéndose por el agujero seguido pos Sapphire

-¡Eh! -les dijo Yellow -deberíamos de volver… -sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta de sus compañeros –será posible -y dicho esto se introduzco en el agujero

* * *

**Bueno al final como podeis ver el capitulo ha sido bastante largo (hoy la inspiración llamó a mi puerta!), ni idea de cuando traeré la continuacion puesto que a partir de la semana que viene voy a tener muy poco tiempo para coger la PC. **

**Espero que les haiga gustado, en este fic hay tantisimos personajes que es complicado ponerlos a todos para que intervengan. Se que me he centrado mucho en Yellow pero como ahora ya se saben los que estan en su clase podre manejar a mas personajes. Eso es todo por hoy dejen reviews!**

**Sayonara :)**


End file.
